


Simon Says

by jaejandra



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Russian, Sweet, Warm, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: В общем, есть такая дурацкая игра, "Саймон говорит". А еще иногда очень страшно жертвовать дружбой ради чего-то большего.Итак, Саймон говорит: читайте. )





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hespify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/gifts).



> Саймон говорит (англ. Simon Says) — детская игра, в которой участвуют от трёх человек, популярная прежде всего в англоговорящих странах. Один игрок, ведущий, берёт на себя роль «Саймона» и отдаёт приказы остальным игрокам в таком ключе: «Саймон говорит: сделай то-то»; как правило, это простые активные действия, например, «подпрыгни», «похлопай в ладоши» и т.п. Остальные игроки должны не задумываясь исполнить приказ. Суть состоит в том, что приказ должен обязательно начинаться со слов «Саймон говорит…», в противном случае его исполнять нельзя, и если кто-то из игроков сделает это, он выбывает. Также если игрок, замешкавшись, не сразу исполняет верно отданный приказ, он также выходит из игры.  
> Википедия.
> 
> [Hespify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify) на день рождения. )
> 
>  
> 
> [Тэён и Джехён.](https://d.radikal.ru/d39/1812/6b/b3d3270b3f23.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Доён и Чону.](https://d.radikal.ru/d05/1812/44/163ccc67a8d3.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Ыну и Мингю.](https://b.radikal.ru/b42/1812/ff/746a8ab057d9.jpg)

Тэён вваливается в их с Джехёном комнату абсолютно, бесповоротно пьяный. Он делает такое па руками в воздухе, что Джехён сразу понимает все, но поймать не успевает. Тэён валится на кровать и мгновенно отключается. Джехён краснеет ушами и не знает, что делать дальше. Конечно, хёна неплохо бы раздеть, но там, за потертыми джинсами, кроются суставы, изгибы, ломаные линии. Там длинные ноги — и Джехён прочитал бы молитву, чтобы не заливаться такой жаркой стыдной волной, от которой на мгновение мокнет поясница, от которой ведет запястья, — но он не знает молитв. 

Джехён откидывает одеяло и, ускоряясь с каждым мгновением, бросается в позорное бегство на кухню. Он почти вопит, когда видит, что холодильник в час ночи открывает _тоже Тэён,_ но наваждение рассеивается быстро, и имя ему — Юта.

— Ты чего принесся? — Юта видит всех спиной, так что от холодильника не отрывается.

— Поесть мне надо, — задыхается Джехён, хотя уверен, что в него еще пару дней ничего не влезет, а Джонни, как обычно, будет сетовать и спрашивать, как получить столь завидное отсутствие аппетита.

_Влюбиться в Тэёна, больше никак.  
Ах да, еще изображать фейковую парочку. В глазах группы. Нет. Неважно._

— Я ничо что-то не понял тут в этом всем, бля, — разносится ангельски высокое по общаге.

Юта замирает на месте. У Джехёна очень хорошая реакция, и он мчится в прихожую, достигая ее в два прыжка.

Прямо посреди стоит Чону, уже, к счастью, совершеннолетний. К счастью — это потому что… додумать склонный к рефлексии Джехён не успевает, и вот это чудо природы он уже ловит. Не то что получается сильно удачно. В итоге падают они оба, и Джехён больно стукается коленями, но все-таки с малым, кажется, все хорошо.

Впрочем, взгляд вышедшего на шум Доёна не предвещает никому ничего приятного.

— Ну напился он, — вдруг выпаливает Джехён, сам не зная о ком. — Ну бывает такое.

— Доёни-хён нам не нужен, — пьяно и горячо выдает Чону ему на ухо — и крепко-прекрепко прижимается к Джехёну всем телом.

— Ну вы тогда выгоните кого-нибудь откуда-нибудь, — веско заявляет Доён. — И да, с…

— Замолчи, хён, — снова неожиданно для себя шипит Джехён. — Замолчи, не надо этой херни нести.

Доён уходит, а из кухни наконец материализуется осторожный Юта.

 

_за две недели до_

_— Ага, — веселился Чону. — Саймон говорит, что Тэёни-хёну надо обнять Джехёни-хёна! И поцеловать._

_Они остались вчетвером, остальные выбыли, запутавшись в правилах на пьяную голову. Тэён все-таки внимательный, знает, что обнять нужно, а целовать нет, потому что Чону произнес «Саймон говорит» только один раз. Смысл игры — в том, чтобы выполнять приказы Саймона, а не говорящего._

_— Чону залезает под стол, — скомандовал Доён, и Чону полез, поэтому их осталось только трое._

_Потом, на кухне, они мыли посуду вдвоем с Тэёном, и тот вдруг повернулся (Джехён в который раз остолбенел, не в силах принять то, какой Тэён красивый, какой невозможный, как в нем все тонко, какие у него серьги, касающиеся шеи при неосторожном движении, но шея тут главное):_

_— Вот и я думаю, что плохо твои дела._

_Джехён даже вздрогнул и чуть тарелку не уронил:_

_— Это почему, Тэёни?_

_— Да потому, что тебя убьет Доён, а мне тебя жалко как память. Слушай, ты правда в Чону втрескался?_

_Треснуть Джехён собирался только тарелку, но и то не стал, сделал глубокий вдох и спросил, неловко поправляя майку:_

_— Ты с чего взял?_

_Тэён провел мокрыми пальцами по волосам, и в Джехёне закоротили все системы, встала кровь в сосудах. Приглаженная, влажная платина волос — и эти чертовы скулы._

_— Камон! — Тэён бесцеремонно уронил стакан в мойку. — Джек и Роза, нет? Не подходит? Постоянные селки? Обнимашки? Он тебя разве только не целовал на камеру. И это пока!_

_Тэён начал органично размахивать руками, и клок пены осел на майке Джехёна._

_— Извини! — Он тут же сдул пену, и был так близко, что Джехён начал думать о смерти вполне серьезно._

_— Так что?_

_Джехёну пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку:_

_— Слушай, ну да, я у него в любимчиках, но я не знаю, почему._

_— Мне кажется, он обиделся, что Доёни нарядился самураем, — рассеянно предположил Тэён, намывая тарелку, будто не сдувал только что пену с плеча Джехёна так, что волна воздуха ударил в чувствительную шею, обожгла._

_— А мне что делать?_

_— Ага, — снова невпопад ответил Тэён. — Я про это же. Ты внимания ему уделяй поменьше. А то Доён…_

_— Что «Доён»? — раздалось из-за спины._

_Джехён развернулся и увидел, что Доён стоит со своим фирменным угрожающим выражением лица в непосредственной близости от большого ножа._

_Джехён почувствовал, как что-то мокрое касается руки._

_— Да мы хотели тебе признаться, — оказывается, Тэён быстро обнял его за плечи. — Мы вроде как встречаемся. Ты уж не убивай его, хорошо? Он на Чону видов не имеет, только на меня._

 

— И чего? — спрашивает Мингю.

— Пить надо, вот что, — отзывается Ыну.

— Да куда мне пить? Я и так сегодня полночи по туалетам, — расстроенно говорит Джехён, вертя в пальцах начатую бутылку соджу.

— Ну надрался твое… твое все, — смягчается Мингю. — Сам знаешь.

— Мое все?— переспрашивает Джехён, нервно и раздраженно задирая брови.

— Он же вроде твоя борода от Доёна, — уточняет Ыну.

Джехён закатывает глаза и делает несколько глотков.

— Ты точно не знаешь, что такое «борода», — кивает Мингю.

Ыну вздыхает так тяжело, словно терпеть общества этого идиота (зачеркнуть: лучшего друга) не может.

— Да и Доён ни во что не верит, — жалуется Джехён. — Не то чтобы мы с Тэёни правдоподобно изображали парочку.

— Слушай, если мелкий на тебе так виснет, то…

Ыну снова спрашивает невпопад, двигая босой ногой стул, сидят они в пустующей на счастье общаге «Астро»:

— А чего, ты не разлюбил Тэёна? После бурной ночи по туалетам-то?

Джехёну очень хочется его прибить, но тут у него оживает телефон.

Звонит Джонни.

Если звонит Джонни, дело, наверное, не очень хорошо.

— Не разлюбил, — резко заявляет он. — Алло, хён.

— Ситуация как в сказке, — говорит Мингю и испытующе глядит на Ыну. — Ты вот себе представляешь, чтобы твоя любовь предложила тебе не по-настоящему встречаться, так это же столько шансов, а ты что…

Ыну делает глоток из бутылки, и Джехён уплывающим сознанием фиксирует что-то не то. Чересчур пристально тот пялится на Мингю.

— Еду, хён, — говорит он.

 

_за месяц до_

_— Саймон всегда говорит, что хён должен поцеловать меня в щечку, — сказал Чону, облокачиваясь на стол и глядя на Доёна ангельскими глазами._

_— Не буду я, — буркнул Доён и погрузился в поедание лапши._

_— Ну тогда давай пойдем на Хэллоуин как Джек и Роза, а?_

_Доён чуть было не подавился, представил, каково будет обнимать Чону и…_

 

— Стоп, — говорит Джехён тихо, а потом не выдерживает: — ЧТО? ПРОСТО БЛЯДЬ ЧТО?

— Ты у нас вроде не ругаешься, — мрачно смотрит на него Доён.

Джехён только что ввалился в общагу, даже соджу ему попить не дали, изверги. Как выяснилось, попить не дали не без причины. Чону умчался куда-то в направлении старой общаги (предположительно), Тэён пытается въехать обратно к Джонни, хотя они вроде как должны жить вместе с Джехёном после того… И Доён еще рвет и мечет и согласен разговаривать только с Джехёном.

— Я — ругаюсь, — говорит ничего не понимающий Джехён.

Они сидят на кухне. А тут столько ножей!

— Слушай лучше, — шипит Доён.

 

_— Саймон говорит…_

_— Ой, Чону-я, может, он уже замолчит? — резко оборвал его Доён. — И вообще, у меня есть костюм._

_— Ну какой еще костюм? — надулся Чону. — Я хочу взять все призы с хёном!_

_— А я не… самурайский. Самурайский костюм._

_Чону на мгновение замолчал._

_— Знаешь, хён, по-моему, твой план помочь Тэёни-хёну ни хрена не действует, но раз уж развлекаться, то давай я Джехёни-хёна позову. ОН ХОТЯ БЫ НЕ ТАКОЙ ЗАНУДА, КАК ТЫ._

 

— И все, — мрачно заявляет Доён. — Мы больше не разговаривали.

У Джехёна в голове перемешалось абсолютно все, и пока что он может только придерживаться фактов:

— Это неправда. Ты ему грубил и предлагал нам вчера уединиться.

— А я что, ВИНОВАТ, ЧТО ОН В ТЕБЯ ВТРЕСКАЛСЯ?

Джехён бросает взгляд на дисплей нового телефона, чуть поднимает его, чтобы просмотреть уведомления. Ему надо собраться с мыслями.

 

**Ты знаешь, _пишет Ыну_ , Мингю-я что-то совсем ебанулся в формулировках. О чем он нес?**

 

**Ты знаешь, _пишет Мингю_ , Ыну пизданулся. Чего он на меня так смотрел?**

 

Джехёну хочется схватиться за голову и взвыть. Мысли по-прежнему не выстраиваются в нужной последовательности.

Дверь хлопает, и судя по высоким ангельским всхлипам, нашелся их маленький принц ада. Доён едва сдерживается, чтобы не бежать и не успокаивать на месте обожаемое чудовище.

— Хён, вы что, правда месяц не разговаривали?

Доён грустно кивает.

— Слушай, хён. Он никогда мною не интересовался, — подбирает слова на пробу и вкус Джехён. — Он все время зависал на той тусовке, смотрел твое кимоно, на тебя пялился. Весь вечер. Три улыбки на камеру, а потом грустил. Ну что, тебе сложно его поцеловать в щечку?

Доён вздрагивает, будто Джехён пробил ему под дых.

— Я не… не в щечку хочу, — говорит он так, будто только что признался в желании сбросить атомную бомбу на весь мир.

Дверь, подпертая шваброй, трясется.

— Да что ты, — говорит Джехён и не верит своему голосу, это сарказм, а он не любит быть злым. — Что ты говоришь.

Рыдания усиливаются. Доён бледный как полотно. Приходится признать, что этот трюк довольно сложно провернуть с его оттенком кожи.

— Иди и целуй не в щечку.

Доён сидит еще мгновение и вдруг неуверенно спрашивает:

— А ему… а он…

— Хён, _очевидно, —_ почти шипит Джехён.

Доён наконец встает с места:

— Ну да, тебе виднее… вы же с Тэёни объяснились, — говорит он. — Я очень рад.

Он отодвигает швабру, открывает дверь и быстрым шагом выходит прочь.

Джехён регистрирует разгон Юты и Джонни, а еще — стихшие рыдания. Он медлит мгновение, а потом идет в свою спальню. Там снова Хэчан.

 

На диване целуются Доён и Чону, и сердце Джехёна выпрыгивает из груди, но все, кажется, рады. Кроме него. Он только что выторговал себе ночь в комнате с Тэёном в обмен на любимый одеколон.

Джехён заходит в комнату и видит, что Тэён сидит в одной огромной растянутой майке на кровати, скрестив ноги, и пялится в какую-то манхву на планшете.

— Кхм, — говорит Джехён, не очень в силах оторваться от ног.

Реакция превосходит самые смелые ожидания. Пока он снова смотрит на телефон **—**

 

**Теперь этот дебил еще не отвечает мне на вопросы. Я знаю, у вас какой-то пожар в общаге, но может быть, Мингю снизойдет со своих ебических-богических высот, провались он?**

 

**И чего он мне пишет? Я просто сказал фразу. Я не виноват, что у него куча поклонниц и вот это все. Я не виноват, что у меня куча поклонниц. Черт, я не понимаю, о чем я пишу? Можно у нас с Ыну все будет по-прежнему?**

 

**—**

 

Тэён успевает забраться под одеяло, расколотив планшет. Тот валяется на полу и агонизирует трещинами на экране.Длинных ног не видно, и, ругая себя, Джехён рассматривает заплаканное, измученное, свежеумытое и бледное лицо Тэёна.

— Хён, что стряслось-то? — Джехён сам удивляется, что получилось так мученически и болезненно. — Ну не хочешь ты меня больше прикрывать, но можно было и не переезжать.

Он было садится на краешек кровати — и видит, как Тэён вжимается в стену. Тогда Джехён отсаживается на другую. Ему больно, что Тэёну плохо от его присутствия, но ничего не поделаешь.

— И там все нормально. Правда. Я не знаю, как вышло, не то что я Доёни уболтал, но они так целуются, хён, — говорит Джехён, чувствуя себя полным дебилом.

— К-кто целуется? — слабо спрашивает Тэён, и Джехён может думать только о том, как ему плохо было ночью, а Джехён очень хотел прижать его к себе и поцеловать во взмокший затылок. Прямо в ненавидимом Ыну туалете.

— Ну кто, Доёни и Чону.

— Что? — широко раскрывает глаза Тэён.

— Довольно порнушно, — говорит Джехён, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— В щечку? — Тэён комкает одеяло и задирает колени.

Джехён мотает головой. Он уже месяц не понимает происходящего. Телефон вибрирует, и он почти хочет его расколотить, вроде же отключил обновления.

 

**Допустим, Мингю красивый.**

 

**Знаешь что, я сейчас напьюсь один, а меня убьют все севентины по очереди. Я уже сказал, что мы разъехались сразу после тебя в гробовой тишине? Говорю…………..**

 

— Да нет, взасос, — отвечает Джехён, кладя телефон на кровать экраном вниз. — Чего ты…

У Тэёна заливает краской бледную длинную шею.

— Я, — говорит он. — Мне надо отойти.

Тут до Джехёна доходит. Похмелье немного отпустило, так почему бы организму не побаловать себя незваным стояком. Ему это знакомо, и ужасно жалко, что Тэён так смущается. Об остальном Джехён предпочитает не думать.

— Хён! — говорит он, не зная, куда девать глаза. — Почему Доёни за нас счастлив? Я еще понимаю, мы за него — но он вдруг за нас. Сказал, вроде как мы объяснились. В чем? О… чем?

Он не успевает пошевелиться, а из-под одеяла уже торчат одни глаза.

— Хён? — уточняет Джехён. — И напился ты вчера… я же не мог проболтаться, правда. Почему ты уехал снова? Почему ты вообще въехал ко мне, я думал, по-дружески, но я ничего не понимаю, правда. Я очень… мне…

Джехён почему-то прямо чувствует, что сейчас до Ыну наконец-то дойдет, на кого он пялится во всех интервью _Севентин._ И тогда с этим можно что-нибудь будет поделать, наверное. И вот только ему не везет. Столько лет с другом… Да и вообще, Мингю был прав, надо было одеваться посимпатичнее, ложиться спать _разнузданно,_ пока была возможность, соблазнить Тэёни, раз уж они решили жить в одной комнате. Он решил. Тэён. Или это они так напились тогда, что решал Саймон?

Тэёна потряхивает.

— Хён! — возмущается Джехён. — Ну-ка иди сюда, мне наплевать на твои житейские реакции на принца ада и сатану, замерз весь.

Он быстро и бесцеремонно залезает под одеяло к Тэёну, обнимает его со стороны груди, закрывает всего, гладит по спине. Тэён постепенно прекращает дрожать, и тут Джехён наконец чувствует стояк бедром, но не отпускает Тэёна. Ыну, конечно, идиот. Разве можно начать любить меньше из-за того, что человеку плохо? Но у Ыну куча защитных реакций и комплексов откуда-то, и…

— Окей. — Тэён слегка отстраняется, бледный и свежий, закусывает губу, и Джехён тонет в его глазах. — Окей, Джехёни. Мне просто сложно это все было. Мне и сейчас сложно, но ты не заслуживаешь, правда. Ты такой хороший друг.

Джехён думает о том, что хороший друг не хотел бы поцеловать Тэёна прямо сейчас.

— Я хотел… я правда испугался, когда вы начали это все с Чону. И Доён так заревновал! Ты только не подумай, я не хотел мешать твоему счастью, а вышло… не знаю.

Джехён чувствует, что в его голове взрывается мозг.

— Кажется, они сначала хотели сделать так, чтобы я ревновал. Ну, все же знают.

Часть становится на место.

— Все знают _что?_

— Ну типа… — Тэён виновато опускает глаза. — Саймон говорит: полюби Джехёна немедленно. Только он мне это давно сказал. Очень давно, понимаешь?

Джехёна окатывает жаром снизу доверху, а потом сверху по коже проносится лед, и сердце останавливается, прибитое льдинкой.

Тэён даже не смотрит на него, и Джехён осторожно… он хочет приподнять за подбородок, хочет поцеловать, хочет убрать прядь мокрых волос, но не делает ничего глупого и заштампованного.

Он краснеет и тянется за телефоном.

 

**Блядь, чувак. Я люблю Мингю, я только что это нахер понял. НАХЕРА.**

 

**Я ненавижу эту суку. Я сижу с соджу в нашей общаге, и Чихун скоро меня зарубит тесаком. Я гуглю КАК РАЗЛЮБИТЬ ЛУЧШИХ ДРУЗЕЙ, а Джису пиздец надо мной издевается. Чувак, я не про тебя, но ты же понял.**

 

— Да ну, — выдыхает вдруг Тэён; оказывается, что он смотрит в экран. — Они?

— Да они давно, — злится Джехён. — Ходят друг вокруг друга как идиоты. Ыну меняет девчонок, придурок, Мингю гуглит вот, Карнеги начитался — так Чонхан-хён чуть с ума не сошел.

— Щас, — говорит Тэён. — Саймон говорит: дай хёну телефон.

Джехён, совершенно потерянный, протягивает телефон Тэёну. Тот сосредоточенно делает скриншот экрана с двумя последними сообщениями, светит в лицо Джехёну, чтобы разблокировать. Джехён моргнуть не успевает, как скрин отправляется и Ыну, и Мингю.

— Ты выиграл, — восхищенно выдыхает Джехён. — Выиграл.

Тэён грустно качает головой, и вдруг Джехён понимает, что только что упустил что-то важное. Он сам чуть не отлетает на другую сторону кровати, ведь есть же во всем этом уловка. Не может же он…

— А Саймон говорил тебе разлюбить меня?

Тэён мотает головой:

— Только напиться вчера.

Джехён моргает, бросает взгляд на возмущенно меняющийся потоком сообщения экран, а потом резко его выключает.

— Саймон каждый день говорит мне, что ты самый красивый, и не просто так… — кое-как мямлит Джехён. — То есть ну… черт с этой игрой. Тэёни, я не могу без тебя, совсем не могу, а пока был с тобой в одной комнате…

Тэён молчит и смотрит на него по-другому. Он садится и склоняет голову набок.

— Правда?

Джехён кивает и чувствует, что сейчас наконец-то разревется. За все сразу.

И тут Тэён придвигается к нему и целует в губы, так нежно и осторожно, что Джехён готов забыть о Саймоне. О том, что снаружи вопят, видимо, дети? Мелкие приехали? _Язык Тэёна глушит мысли._ О Мингю и Ыну. Не маленькие, разберутся. Дылды, смешно-то как, и точно не маленькие. _Тэён обнимает его за плечи и придвигается ближе._ О Чону и Доёне. Из-за этого союза они все, конечно, обречены, он похлеще адронного коллайдера, а может, он и есть результат адронного коллайдера…

Но Джехёну правда все равно.

 _Он целует Тэёна в ответ_ , и тут дверь отлетает в стену. Бизнес эз южуал, вопит Чисон, вопит Джемин, Джено тоже вопит, Марк воет.

— И ТУТ ТОЖЕ СОСУТСЯ! — Джемин, как обычно, неподражаем.

— Пошли выгоним всех, — улыбается Тэён.

Джехён берет его за руку, и _они идут._

_Саймон говорит, что все будет хорошо._


End file.
